Ryon Chihun
Ryon Chihun is an 18-year-old teenager from Korea & son of the CEO of the evil organization Chrome. Through the power of his Digimon partner, Dorumon, Ryon can become D-Tamer Doru. Character History Appearance Ryon is very short with light skin, reddish hair, & brown eyes. He also has sticking-out-ears. Personality Levels Doru= D-Tamer Doru D-Tamer Doru is Ryon's default Rookie form, activated when he inserts Dorumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive, causing Dorumon to merge with him. In this form, D-Tamer Doru uses abilities similar to that of D-Tamers Agu & Gabu. D-Tamer Doruga D-Tamer Doruga is Ryon's main Champion form, activated when he inserts Dorugamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer DoruGrey is Ryon's main Ultimate form, activated when he inserts DoruGreumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Dorugora is the former Mega form of Ryon, activated when he inserts Dorugoramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. - Alpha= D-Tamer Alpha is the current Mega form of Ryon, activated when he inserts Alphamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. - Dragon King Sword= D-Tamer Alpha: Dragon King Sword D-Tamer Alpha: Dragon King Sword is an enhanced version of D-Tamer Alpha combined with Ouryu. This form is activated when Ryon uses the D-Modify Dragon King Sword Card. }} - Samudra= D-Tamer Samudra D-Tamer Samudra is an alternate Mega form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts Samudramon's DigiCard (lent to by Max) into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Samudra wears traditional Japanese samurai armor, & he wields the Kikurin Swords, two uniquely shaped swords that leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut to pieces anything that comes into contact with them. }} }} - DexDoruga= D-Tamer DexDoruga D-Tamer DexDoruga is an alternate Champion form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts DexDorugamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer DexDoruGrey is an alternate Ultimate form Ryon can assume whwnever he inserts DexDoruGreymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer DexDorugora is an alternate Mega form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts DexDorugoramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Dex is an Ultra form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts Dexmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. }} }} }} }} - Hisyaryu= D-Tamer Hisyaru D-Tamer Hisyaru is an alternate Ultimate form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts Hisyarumon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Ouryu is an alternate Mega form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts Ouryumon's DigiCard into his DigiCard. }} }} - Reptiledra= D-Tamer Reptiledra D-Tamer Reptiledra is an alternate Champion form Ryon can assume whwnever he inserts Reptiledramon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Grade is an alternate Ultimate form Ryon can assume whenever he inserts Grademon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices * DigiDrive - Transformation device * DigiCards - Transformation trinkets ** Rookie *** Dorumon ** Champion *** Dorugamon *** DexDorugamon *** Reptiledramon ** Ultimate *** DoruGreymon *** DexDoruGreymon *** Hisyaryumon *** Grademon ** Mega *** Dorugoramon *** Alphamon **Ultra (Over Mega) ***Dexmon *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Dragon King Sword Card - Used to activate D-Tamer Doru: Dragon King Sword Card. Behind the scenes Ryon Chihun is voiced by American voice actor Daman Mills. Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Chrome